I'll never forget
by SakuraStories
Summary: Sequel to 'A night to remember' Kakashi got drunk, Sakura was respectful, this is the day after it all. M for citrusy goodness.


Hey everyone! So sorry for taking so long to update. With holidays and birthdays, I have just been swamped. Im still pretty busy, but I wanted to update and finish at least one project. I still have another story I need to update, but I will get to it eventually. This is a sequel to "A Night to remember" as promised. Hope you enjoy. :)

AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO T_T

Thank you for the reviews on the other story from

Laurie

serenity-touched

Lil-BabYAnG3L

AngelKiki

EvilKyu Cassielf

Vampirix

diana

gunitatsuhiko

Thank you all for your awesome reviews! 3

* * *

><p><strong>I'll never forget<strong>

* * *

><p>After taking a shower, Sakura was standing at the stove, boiling the noodles for their dinner. Kakashi was standing beside her, chopping up the vegetables. He looked over at her in awe. He had finally gotten what he had wanted for so long. He secretly wanted to be with her, but he was so afraid of her rejecting him. He was afraid that she would think of him as the majority of the village did; an old pervert, going after a young woman 14 years younger than him. He didnt really care what others thought, but it was Sakura's opinion that mattered to him and his fear of her denial kept him from confessing.<p>

All because he got completely wasted did he express his feelings for her. He was too forward, but she was nothing but respectful to him. He knew that no other woman would ever have this respect for him. When she was younger, she and the boys always tried to see what was under his mask, and maybe they did want to see, but it was more a game than actually trying to see. When she had the opportunity to see, she refused.

He was very happy that he remembered the important things from the night before. Sakura had completely misunderstood his actions this morning and it almost cost them their friendship. Sakura would not ever tell him she didnt want to be friends, but their relationship would be forever damaged. He was very fortunate to have such a good memory.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kakashi had ceased chopping the vegetables and had shifted towards her. She paused and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his maskless face that she would never get tired of looking at, his smile, and his eyes, focused solely upon her. She was captured in his gaze for a couple of minutes until the water started to boil and sputter, causing a droplet of scalding water to jump out of the pot onto her hand.

She pulled away from his gaze and hissed in pain as she pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry..." Kakashi stated. "It's ok." She smiled as she brought a glowing finger to the small burn. After she healed it, she turned down the heat and Kakashi handed her the vegetables. She scraped them off the cutting board into to steaming water and placed the lid on the pot.

After the meal was finished cooking, she placed two plates on the table as Kakashi poured their drinks. They ate in silence as they stole glances at each other, occasionally catching each other and being caught in a stare.

After dinner, they washed the dishes together. He washed, she dried. After washing the last dish and handing it to her, Kakashi flicked a few drops of water her way from his fingertips. She smirked at him with an evil glint in her eye. She placed the plate and towel down, shoved her hand in the sink, causing a giant geyser to erupt, leaving Kakashi soaked from head to toe. He stood shocked while she laughed uncontrollably, grasping onto the counter to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Not fair. I didnt use chakra." Kakashi sputtered. Sakura giggled. "I didnt use chakra." His eyes grew wide. "I'll go get some towels and clean this up and I'll get one for you too." She giggled all the way down the hallway to the bathroom. He would have to be careful when he played with her. Her massive strength gave her the upper hand in just about everything. Since he would never be able to reach her strength level, he would just have to work on his speed to retreat.

She returned and threw the towel towards him. She got down on all fours and began to soak up the water. Kakashi chuckled. "That position looks promising." She flashed him a smile. "I bet it does." He grinned as he watched her clean while he dried himself off. He walked down to the bedroom and changed out of his wet clothes into some grey pajama pants and a blank sleeveless shirt.

Sakura had walked down the hall to the bathroom to put the wet towels in the hamper and noticed that he had not shut the door. She had a perfect view of his dresser from the hallway and just stood there and watched as he stripped wet clothing from his skin, goosebumps popping up as the clothing was removed. Kakashi looked up as he finished changing and saw Sakura standing there with wet towels in her hands, her mouth slightly ajar, her head tilted to the side. She seemed to be in a trance.

"Sakura?" "..." Sakuuurrraaa..." "..." He walked up to her and stood barely six inches from her. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "Sakura." Barely above a whisper. She shook her head. "Um ... yeah ... uh ... I'll take your wet clothes and put them in the hamper with these towels." He smiled at her and placed his wet clothes on top of the pile.

She walked into the bathroom and placed the soaking fabrics in the hamper. She then headed out and went to join him on the couch. He had the tv on and had started a movie. She had never seen this one, but it was an older movie. Kakashi had a thing for older movies. She sat down next to him and laid down so that her head was resting on his thigh.

About 30 minutes in, he heard her breathing even out. She was pretty tired. After all, he had worn her out with everything he had said and done last night. Then she was awake before him this morning. He guessed she didnt sleep very well, but he probably wouldn't have been able to either if he were in her situation. He finished out the movie and looked down at her.

Her eyes were moving a bit under her lids, so she was dreaming. She smiled. He was getting a little tired himself, so he carefully got up and took her in his arms and began to carry her down to his room. He placed her on the bed and pulled to covers up over her. He went back to living room and turned off the lights. He climbed into the bed and got under the covers. She snuggled into him and he held her close.

* * *

><p>The next morning he woke up and she was still snuggled against him. He had forgotten how warm it was to wake up next to someone. Most of his female companions had left his bed before he woke. Normally he would get up and go take a shower, but this morning he just stayed in the bed holding the woman he cared more about than anyone he ever had.<p>

He watched as she peacefully slept. He was just as entranced watching her right now as she had been watching him undress last night. She started to move a little and her bright green eyes slowly opened, meeting his onyx and crimson eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Good morning." She said sleepily. He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Good morning beautiful." She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He ran his fingers through her hair. She ran her hand over his back. He caressed the side of her face. She leaned up and kissed him. Her hand slipped under his shirt and ran along his bare skin. His hand ran down her bare arm. The kiss gained a little bit of passion. She lightly dragged her nails down his back. His hand slipped under her shirt and ran up her side. She gasped into the kiss.

He pulled his lips from hers and kissed her jaw. She moved her hand under his shirt to his stomach and traced his taught muscles. He kissed her neck gently at first and then it turned open mouthed. Her hand moved further up until her thumb brushed over his nipple. She found that this was one of his "spots" because he growled and twisted them so that he was above her as she lay on her back. His lips found hers and started a passionate and heated kiss.

She moaned into him as she now had both hands under his shirt tracing her nails lightly down his back. He braced himself on one elbow and he placed the other hand on her knee. It traced upward, over her thigh, her hip, under her shirt and up her side. She tugged on the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to his arms. He sat up and pulled it off and threw it across the room. He leaned forward into his previous position and continued to kiss her. Her hands now roamed freely over his back, sides, stomach and chest.

He couldn't take it anymore. Her shirt had to go too. He tugged it up and she sat up, holding her arms up so that he could slide the material off her. Once it was off, she laid back in a black lacy bra. She liked the smile she received from him as he leaned forward and his mouth met her neck. She moaned and he ran his fingers lightly up her side to the the lacy mound of flesh he was currently enticed with.

His hand traced circles over the fabric. His kisses on her neck started to migrate lower. Before she knew it, he was carefully rolling one nipple between his fingers and he had taken the other into his mouth. There was something sort of erotic about what he was doing through the cloth of her bra. She wasn't a virgin, but she had never had this done to her. Then again, she had never been with a man who read pornography as a hobby. If he learned anything from them, she knew after sex with this man, all her previous sexual encounters would be considered merely foreplay .. if that. Just the thought of it excited her more than she could ever remember being.

He switched to give each globe the attention the other received. He pressed a hand under her back and unclasped her bra. He pulled the fabric away from her chest and resumed his actions. She gasped. Having this done felt good but having this done _after_ having it done _through_ her bra, it was a completely different sensation. She couldn't sit still. Her hips seemed to dance against his, trying to find what her core desperately wanted.

A firm hand pressed down on her hip, stilling its actions. She looked down at him and was met with an intense half lidded gaze peeking up over her breast as he began to move further down the bed. His tongue and lips traced a path down her stomach. He reached the hem of her shorts and unbuttoned them. He pulled on them. She closed her legs and he slid the fabric from her and tossed it across the room to land with his and her shirts and her bra. She waited for him to remove her panties, but he didnt.

Instead, two firm hands pushed her thighs apart. The anticipation was killing her. His lips met her inner thigh and kissed their way down to the edge of her panties. His mouth then went to the other thigh and repeated. Sakura let out a frustrated cry. This teasing was maddening to her. "So impatient." Kakashi said with a_ 'tsk tsk' _and a smile.

If Sakura wasn't so eager to have sex with him, she would knock him out for what he was doing. Then her sudden hatred for the man vanished as his lips met with the cloth her her panties over her pearl. She cried out, this time more pleasured. His tongue danced over the fabric, making sure to leave no sensitive area untouched. He could taste her through the fabric and it made him want so badly to relieve them both of all clothing and give them both what they wanted. But he had self control and he was not going to pound her like some mindless animal ... yet.

The suction he created made her grab a handful of his hair and hold on for dear life. He felt a slight trembling in her thighs, knowing she was close. He stopped. She grunted in frustration. He lifted her up a little and yanked her panties off, letting them join the growing pile. He placed his mouth back on her pearl and immediately she let go.

It was the same type of sensation as with the bra. She was released into pure ecstasy. She looked down at Kakashi and his glare he sent her made her orgasm that much more intense. He was still moving his tongue on her and his gaze told her he wasn't through with her by a long shot.

After gathering herself, she sat up and motioned for him to come closer. He followed. She tugged his pajama pants down to his knees, leaving his boxers on. She looked up at him with a devious smile. She them took his clothed length into her mouth. He threw his head back and groaned. After a few minutes, she tugged his boxers down, revealing his hard member. She smiled as she took it into her mouth.

Kakashi had never had this done to him. He had done it to other women before, but he could only imagine what it would feel like. But to have it done ... it really was better than he ever imagined. He was so much more sensitive. Every glide of her tongue over his skin threatened to make him release himself inside her mouth. Knowing he couldn't take much more, he gently pushed her to lie down on the bed.

She looked up at him in anticipation. He looked down as he guided himself to her opening. He rubbed himself up and down her slit, making her moan again. The head was at her entrance again and she gave him a pleading look. He obliged and slipped inside her to the hilt. They both moaned as they lay still for a moment. He was getting used to her tightness and she, his large girth. She shifted her hips and moaned at the friction. He pulled out a little and pushed back in.

She moaned louder. He picked up a steady pace. Suddenly she was thrown into another orgasm. Her walls began to flutter and clamp on him. He was so close, but he wanted to give her so much more. In the midst of her orgasm she breathed out "Cum with me. Let go." That was all he needed. He let himself go and filled her with his seed.

He laid his head on her shoulder. "We can go longer later." She breathed. "I have to go to work today, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." He nodded. They took a shower together. Trying hard to avoid getting into another_ 'session'_ but it was hard. After the shower, she got ready to leave. "Coming back for dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully. She smiled and glanced down towards his manhood. "And dessert." She said with a sly smile. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her goodbye and she left.

**END**

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if there is anything wrong with it, I kinda just threw it together. I dont have much updating time, but I cant stand leaving something unfinished. If it needs work, I will fix it up when I have time.<p> 


End file.
